Dear, God, Are You There?
by Nikolaiklaas
Summary: SasuHinaIta. Tiga hati yang terlibat dengan satu cinta. Warn: AU, OOC, don't like don't read. RnR? DISCONTINUED
1. Be A Close Friend

**Dear, God, Are You There?**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto sensei, and this fic is mine

**Warning:** AU, OOC, chara death.

**A/N: **Awalnya fic ini untuk **KatouChii**, **Cyrille-ve**, juga **Aru Hasegawa **dan closefriend-ku yang nggak bisa aku sebutin langsung karena bakal jadi fic baru. Don't like don't read. If you don't like the chara and the pairing better don't read this one. I've warned you and I never ask for flame. Hope you enjoy it, Minna-san.

~~~**Chapter 1: Be A Close Friend**~~~

Itachi mengetuk pintu sebuah rumah sederhana yang amat ia kenal dan sudah sangat sering ia datangi. Hari sudah sore dan awan mendung mulai menaungi langit yang seharusnya cerah apalagi dimusim panas begini. Tapi bahkan ramalan cuaca pun akan banyak diprotes karena prakiraan cuaca untuk hari ini ternyata salah total. Dan jika bukan karena ada keperluan mendesak untuk meminjam catatan dan PR milik Neji untuk ia salin—sifat malasnya tampaknya takkan pernah berubah dan banyak sekali tugas sekolah yang terabaikan—ia takkan mau mengangkat kakinya barang selangkah apalagi untuk keluar rumah. Di rumah benar-benar pewe dan ia tadinya berniat untuk bermain PSP atau playstation seharian ini. Tapi dasar PR sialan itu…

Cowok itu terus menggerutu dan ia nyaris menggedor pintunya saking tidak sabarnya ia menunggu. Menunggu ada hal paling membosankan dan akan berada dalam daftar terakhir yang akan ia lakukan dalam hidupnya setelah mati. Menunggu lebih parah dari mati, baginya. Mungkin hanya Itachi yang melebih-lebihkan.

"Neji," panggilnya setengah—seperempat—berteriak. Ujung jari kakinya ia tendangkan dengan tidak sabar, dalam hati ia menyusun rencana akan mencari gara-gara dengan cowok Hyuuga itu jika dalam sepuluh detik pintu ini tidak dibukakan.

"Satu.. Dua.. Tiga…"

Dihitungan keenam ia mendengar suara gedebukan heboh dari dalam rumah dan suara orang merintih-rintih kesakitan dan dalam hati Itachi berharap itu Neji yang mungkin jatuh dari tangga dan semoga dia memar-memar parah, semoga.

"Delapan... Sembilan..."

Pintu kayu dihadapan Itachi tersentak terbuka dan Itachi nyaris saja melayangkan kepalan tangannya sebagai hadiah untuk Neji. Namun tinjunya itu tergantung di udara kosong karena bukannya Neji yang membukakan pintu. Tapi seorang gadis bertubuh mungil yang mirip sekali Neji. _Tapi Neji kan tidak punya adik_, pikir Itachi bingung.

"Ano... Selamat sore, Senpai mencari siapa?" tanya gadis itu, ia mengelus bagian belakang kepalanya seraya terus meringis dan Itachi baru sadar bahwa sumber suara gedebukan tadi adalah gadis ini yang jatuh dari tangga.

"Siapa lo?" tanya Itachi nyolot, karena ia belum pernah melihat gadis Hyuuga lain di rumah Neji dan jelas ia takkan percaya begitu saja dengan perkataannya karena ia tidak mengenal gadis ini. Sama sekali. "Mana si Neji? Kok malah elo yang ada di dalam sana?"

"Neji-kun sedang pergi bersama Tenten-chan dan teman-temannya. Aku—ano..A-a-ku," Itachi mengira bahwa gadis ini memiliki penyakit gagap kambuhan karena ia terlihat gugup dan mungkin lidahnya tengah keseleo atau apa. "Senpai ada perlu apa dengan Neji-kun? Saya akan sampaikan pesan senpai padanya jika ia sudah pulang."

"Nee—gue nggak kenal ama lo, masa gue percaya gitu aja sih ama elo? Masa gue sebego itu sih?" tanggapan Itachi malah lebih sewot dari yang seharusnya dan bukannya bersikap sopan ia justru nyelonong masuk gitu aja memanggil-manggil nama Neji sementara gadis itu tak bisa menghentikan tingkah tamu gokil ini.

"Saya sudah bilang bahwa Neji-kun sedang pergi dengan Tenten-chan… Senpai!" gadis Hyuuga itu menarik lengan Itachi agar ia tidak asal masuk begitu saja ke sebuah kamar di dekat ruang tengah. "Itu kamar saya, jangan asal masuk begitu saja."

"Emangnya elo siapa Neji? Gue nggak pernah tau elo tinggal disini, Neji cuma tinggal berdua dengan ibunya, elo siapa? Maling ya?" tuduh Itachi kasar tanpa tedeng aling-aling dan nada bicaranya rupanya sudah menyinggung perasaan halus gadis itu.

"Ano...saya, saya adalah sepupu Neji-kun dan sejak dua minggu lalu saya memang tinggal dengan keluarga Neji-kun."

"Oh jadi elo juga Hyuuga ya?"

Jika bukan dalam situasi tegang mungkin gadis itu bakal mengatai ketololannya karena jelas matanya yang tak berwarna itu mengindikasikan bahwa ia seorang Hyuuga. Tapi gadis itu hanya menggangguk dengan wajah memerah, puncak kepalanya tidak sampai sebahu Itachi dan matanya yang berkaca-kaca membuat cowok itu akhirnya merasa iba dan emosinya menurun.

"Gomenne jika saya tidak sopan," Itachi membungkuk sopan pada gadis itu, ia sendiri mulai merasa malu karena ia sudah seenaknya saja masuk ke rumah orang lain tanpa permisi. "Nama saya Uchiha Itachi," cowok itu mengulurkan telapak tangannya dan mengulum senyum kecil yang ramah.

"H-H-Hyuuga Hinata," ia menyebutkan nama itu dengan suara yang amat pelan, masih menunduk dan Itachi baru _ngeh_ bahwa ia sejak tadi belum melihat wajah gadis ini secara keseluruhan. Cowok Uchiha itu menyambar telapak tangan pucatnya dan menggenggamnya lembut. Telapak tangannya licin dan basah karena keringat, gadis ini sepertinya amat mudah gugup dan tidak mudah bersosialisasi dengan orang lain.

Itachi tidak melepaskan genggamannya itu dan Hinata makin gemetaran, wajahnya kian memerah. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Itachi dan melihat senyum si Uchiha masih terpasang tanpa kadaluwarsa disana dan Hinata sendiri tahu tidak mudah bagi seorang Itachi untuk tersenyum karena sudut-sudut mulut cowok itu menegang dalam senyum memesona kikuk, namun cukup untuk membuat Hinata merah padam dan untuk mencairkan kecanggungan itu si gadis Hyuuga membalas senyuman Itachi. Setelah itu Itachi baru _mau_ melepaskan genggamannya itu.

Entah mengapa di depan gadis ini Itachi merasa gengsi dan egonya luntur dan ia bisa dengan mudahnya mengumbar senyum langka itu, Hinata bisa dengan mudah membuatnya tersenyum tanpa perlu memaksanya dan bukankah ia sendiri yang mengulum senyum itu? Dan ia merasa seekor kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya melihat senyum Hinata dan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ano.. Hinata-san jika Neji pulang katakan padanya bahwa aku mencarinya, aku ignin meminjam PR," niatan awalnya untuk mampir kesini membuatnya malu sendiri dan ia jadinya hanya mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membuat rambut hitamnya yang sudah berantakan itu makin awut-awutan.

"Senpai tak ingin menunggu saja? N-Neji-kun pasti sebentar lagi pulang—"

"Tidak perlu, kau kan sendirian di rumah ini, aku hanya..ano..um, eh, aku.."

"Ada apa, Itachi-kun? Kenapa mukanya merah begitu?"

"Masa sih?" Itachi jadi sewot sendiri bercampur gengsi, ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dan ia melangkah ke arah pintu yang tadi ia terobos begitu saja yang masih terbuka. Jika ia terus berlama-lama di sini bisa-bisa ia terlihat memalukan dan Hinata juga takkan bisa menolong kegugupannya. Dalam hati ia mengomeli dirinya sendiri dan ia hampir tidak percaya. Tidak sampai lima menit dan ada satu bagian dari dirinya yang berubah total.

Cowok Uchiha itu membalik badannya dan ia terkejut karena Hinata berada tepat dibelakangnya dan dalam imajinasi terdalamnya ia membayangkan wajahnya sudah merah semua ditambah hidungnya yang mengeluarkan cairan hangat—bukan, bukan ingus o.O—tapi nosebleed abis-abisan. "Jangan lupa pesanku ya, aku harus segera pulang karena adikku, Sasuke, tengah mampir ke rumah."

_Alasan apa pula itu?_ Pikirnya geli sendiri, kenapa ia harus menyebut Sasuke meski jelas-jelas adiknya itu bahkan tidak berada disini? _Aku harus kayang dan _handstand_ demi kewarasanku yang mulai pudar ini_.

"Uchiha-san, rupanya tengah hujan deras, bagaimana ini?" Hinata melongokkan wajahnya keluar pintu dan benar saja petir menyambar-nyambar membuat ia bergidik ngeri dengan butiran air seperti jarum menghunjam jalanan yang sepi kali itu. "A-apa Uchiha-san mau menunggu saja didalam? Sa-sa-saya yakin Neji-kun akan segera kembali. Ba-bagaimana, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi bergumam daripada basah kehujanan dan masuk angin ia akan menunggu hingga hujan reda dan bila perlu sampa Neji pulang. Ia mengikuti gadis Hyuuga itu kembali ke ruang tamu dan ia baru menyadari dirinya berdebar-debar. Kenapa harus secepat ini? Tidak mungkin semudah ini. Dan apakah Hinata juga berdebar seperti yang kebanyakan gadis rasakan jika berdekatan dengan kakak-beradik Uchiha itu? Sepertinya tidak meski ia mudah gagap saat bicara. _Tapi ia manis sekali_, pikir Itachi gemas dan ia melongo. For Nike's sake, ia bahkan anti dengan kata manis dan baru kali ini kata itu muncul di kepalanya.

"Lalu ji-jika adik Uchiha-san tengah ada ada di rumah, Sasuke-kun, bagaimana dia nanti jika U-Uchiha-san tidak pulang?"

Itachi tertawa garing dengan kebohongannya melibatkan Sasuke dan ia hanya bisa bergumam sumbang bahwa mungkin si bungsu Uchiha lebih senang sendirian di rumah daripada ia berada disana. Dan faktanya memang benar, mereka memang hampir tak pernah akur dan bila perlu tak usah saling sapa jika salah satu tidak butuh yang lain.

Entah mengapa muncul pikiran dibenaknya bahwa ia harus mencekoki Neji dengan berbagai pertanyaan tentang Hinata yang tak mungkin ia tanyakan secara langsung pada yang bersangkutan dan untuk pertama kalinya—lagi—ia merasa berteman dengan Neji juga tidak buruk. Ia mengingat-ingat cowok pirang, cowok Uzumaki yang sangat mesum dan membuatnya ngeri.

Semoga berada di dekat Hinata tidak membuat ia menjadi seperti cowok Uzumaki gokil jahil tak tahu malu itu. Tapi jika ia yang belum pernah dekat dengan cewek manapun bisa jadi—err..bahasanya apa ya? Takluk, mungkin? Atau bertekuk lutut?—Itachi membantah pikirannya dan tak mungkin ia berubah secepat itu.

Hinata jelas lebih muda beberapa tahu darinya dan jelas ia masih suci dari pikiran-pikiran seperti _itu_ tapi jelas cowok Uchiha ini masih cowok normal dan ia gemetar sendiri karena ia belum pernah—sama sekali—dekat dengan cewek manapun. _Tapi dia kan sepupu Neji, dan disebut teman juga tak mungkin, kami baru bertemu, jadi tak bisa disebut dekat,_ ia menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Ini gila, dia ketar-ketir sendiri dan waswas karena baru pertama kali bertemu cewek (Hinata sepertinya pembawa virus 'pertama kalinya' untuk Itachi) dan langsung seperti ini dan pikiran warasanya, pikiran munafiknya, ia menyangkal bahwa mungkin saja ia menyukai si gadis Hyuuga sejak pandangan pertama. Cih! Ia sangat mengejek kalimat itu dan takkan pernah lagi muncul kalimat yang sama dipikirannya. Tidak, tidak akan sama sekali.

Oh why is everything so confusing?

Tatkala Hinata datang membawakan secangkir _ocha_ untuknya ia makin berdebar—tidak, ini gila—Itachi mendongak menatap wajah Hinata yang terus menunduk tanpa keberanian menghadapi tamunya dan cowok itu menahan lengan Hinata yang terulur.

"A-a-a-a—" gagapnya Hinata kumat dan ia begitu mudah memerah wajahnya, ia berusaha membetulkan ucapannya sehingga ia sanggup mengucapkan kalimat, "ada apa, Uchiha-san? A-a-a-ada y-y-ang salah dengan wa-wa-wajah saya? Uchiha-san?"

"….Tidak, tak apa" ia melepas lengan mungil itu dan duduk dengan tenang. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang duduk di atas sofá diseberangnya seraya tertunduk—selalu—dan ia tersenyum kecil lagi. Senyum langka dan mahal itu. _Maksudku, kau manis sekali_ Itachi hanya berani menyelesaikan ucapannya di dalam pikirannya itu. Pelan-pelan ia mulai mengajak si gadis Hyuuga untuk mengobrol demi memecah keheningan yang menyelimuti itu.

Dan sepertinya Hinata ama takut dengan petir jadi Itachi berusaha menghiburnya dan terus mengajaknya bicara, ia tak berani untuk mendekatinya. Barang sesenti-pun untuk saat ini ia tak berani melakukannya. Tapi ia tak pernah mengalihkan pandangannya sedikitpun dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

**To be continued**

**ooo****o****X****o****ooo**

**Author's note: **Maaf jika chap pertama ini sedikit garing dan gaje karena saya sendiri bingung untuk buat plot pertemuan ItaHina ini tapi di chapter berikutnya saya sudah punya plot sendiri yang mungkin nggak akan segaje ini. Reviews are appreciated, arigatou Minna-san!


	2. Especially For You

**Dear, God, Are You There?**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, it's Masashi Kishimoto sensei but this fic is mine

**Warning: **AU, OOC, chara death

**A/N: **Don't likethe chara, don't like the pairing, don't like the story, better don't read this fic. Cause I never ask for flames and I've warned you. Enjoy the story ya, Minna-san!

~~~**Chapter 2: Especially For You**~~~

Itachi memandangi gadis Hyuuga yang tengah senang-senangnya mengendarai sepeda sejak ia bisa mengendarai kendaraan bebas polusi. Karena sebelumnya ia memiliki trauma sendiri untuk kendaraan bersama sepeda itu. Mungkin pengalaman pribadi tapi kini ia sedang tertawa-tawa kecil berusaha menyeimbangkan laju sepeda di taman bermain itu. Namun tiba-tiba keseimbangan itu hilang dan ia bersama sepeda kesayangan Neji itu terbanting telak di atas tanah keras itu.

"Hina!" Itachi bangkit berdiri dan menarik sepeda berat yang menimpa tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan tapi ia tetap tersenyum kecil meski sikunya tergores dan pasti perih. "Elo nggak apa-apa? Mana yang luka? Yang sakit yang mana?"

"Aku nggak apa-apa, Uchiha-san, serius," dengan halus Hinata menepis tangan Itachi dan ia bangkit berdiri dengan bersusah-payah dan Itachi menelan kekecewaan dengan penolakan kecil itu dan sepertinya gadis ini kurang peka dengan perhatian yang ia berikan selama ini.

"Hei! Hinata, kau apakan sepedaku itu?" Neji muncul dari ujung jalan dan berlari ngebut melihat sepedanya tergeletak ditanah dan Hinata yang berantakan dan lecet-ecet. "Kan sudah kubilang jika ingin meminjam sepedaku untuk latihan kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Aduh, sepedaku...sob" Neji mengelus badan sepedanya yang mengilap yang merupakan hadiah dari ibunya saat ia berulang tahun. Sepertinya benda yang amat ia sayangi, jika dilihat sampai segitunya dia bereaksi.

"Gomen, Neji-kun," Hinata membungkuk berkali-kali pada sepupunya itu. "Tapi aku memang sudah bisa mengendarai sepeda, tadi hanya kebetulan saja jatuh. Gomen, gomen, Neji-kun."

Itachi menyenggol Neji dan cowok Hyuuga itu hanya mengangkat bahu lalu sepeda kesayangannya itu ia berikan pada Hinata. "Kau pakai saja lagi untuk latihan, kami akan mengawasi."

Hinata berbinar dan Itachi tercekat melihat senyum yang belum pernah ia lihat itu, si gadis Hyuuga itu terlihat amat manis. "Terima kasih, Neji-kun, terima kasih."

Cowok Hyuuga dan Uchiha itu mengambil tempat duduk tepat di bawah pohon oak yang rindang, kursi yang mulai berkarat dan amat dingin. Mereka mengawasi gadis itu dan Itachi terus tersenyum kecil seperti orang yang kewarasan jiwanya dipertanyakan. Neji menatap il-feel cowok itu dan mengambil jarak agar tak perlu dekat-dekat.

"Hinata terlihat sangat ceria ya, " komentar Itachi bersemangat dan sepertinya otot wajahnya sangat kuat, sejak tadi ia cengar-cengir tidak jelas hanya karena melihat gadis yang bahkan belum mahir bermain sepeda itu.

"Dia sangat senang karena akhirnya bisa mengendarai sepeda. Itu berkat kau juga tentunya, "ucap Neji datar dan tenang, ia kembali pada sikap 'normal'-nya. "Aku pernah beberapa kali mencoba mengajarinya naik sepeda tapi dia selalu saja ngeri—agak konyol, ya, mungkin. Apalagi dia jadi makin suka berenang, kau apakan dia sehingga jadi bersahabat dengan air?'

"Aku hanya mendorongnya dari air terjun dan menyuruhnya berenang, akhirnya dia jadi ketagihan berenang deh, " Itachi tertawa geli mengingat saat Hinata gelagapan di dalam air (baca: tenggelam).

"BODOH!" Neji menggeplak ubun-ubun Itachi dan ia jadi seperti induk T-Rex yang ganas dan giginya seperti meruncing, ia tampak konyol dengan ekspresi murka itu. "Dia itu anak orang tau! Kalo koit gimana?'

"Lho, dia memang anak orang kok. Siapa bilang dia anak ikan?"

"Justru karena dia anak orang, bodoh!" Neji menjitak Itachi lagi, dia memang agak sedikit protektif terhadap sepupunya itu. "Jangan seenaknya saja ya, elo mau tanggung jawab kalo seandainya Hina kenapa-napa?"

Itachi nyengir makin lebar dan Neji mengira bahwa cowok Uchiha itu sudah geser otaknya karena Itachi _sama sekali _belum pernah bertingkah seperti ini. Cengar-cengir, wajah merah, dia selalu galak dan dingin. Dia selalu begitu sampai akhirnya, voila! Ia berubah 180 derajat.

"Aku memang bertanggung jawab kok, " Itachi mengontrol senyumnya dan ia kembali bersikap _cool_. "Aku memberinya napas buatan saat ia tenggelam dan buktinya dia masih hidup kan sampai sekarang?"

"Seenaknya aja lo ngomong. Kalo dia jadi makin trauma sama air gimana? Bodoh! Untung saja dia selamat, kalo seandainya terjadi sesuatu padanya bagaimana? Jangan memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia lakukan! %*&^%$#!()*&^#..."

"Udahlah," Itachi menepis Neji yang hendak memukul kepalanya lagi. "Tapi buktinya dia jadi mau untuk berenang kan? Yang penting dia tidak kenapa-napa dan sehat walafiat sampai sekarang. Gue nggak memaksanya untuk melakukan sesuatu yang nggak dia mau. Cuma gue dorong aja supaya mau."

"Sama saja!" Neji kembali mengomel hingga mulut berbusa-busa dan jika Itachi tidak menutup mulutnya mungkin dia masih akan terus bicara.

"Kalau elo mau cuap-cuap mending cuap-cuap tentang Hinata, ceritaan segalanya tentang dia ke gue."

Neji terdiam sesaat mendengar perkataan Itachi dan dari tatapannya membuat si Uchiha merasa salah tingkah seakan Neji mengetahui rahasianya. "Elo _suka_ ya ama sepupu gue? Elo _suka_ ama Hinata?"

"Nggak mungkin! "sergah Itachi cepat dan perasaan aneh segera menyelimutinya setelah itu. Tenggorokannya tercekat seolah ada sumbat kayu yang menahan pita suaranya. Dia tak punya alasan untuk membantah selain kata tidak. Dan bukankah ia seharusnya sudah puas dengan menjadi teman dekat Hinata selama ini? Mungkin malah mereka tak bisa disebut _close friend_ lagi malah seperti _bestfriend_ juga Hinata yang memperlakukannya seperti kakaknya sendiri. Itu berarti seharusnya tak ada yang spesial dalam relasi mereka. Selama ini. Atau mungkin hanya Itachi saja yang berharap bakal ada hal yang spesial itu terjadi.

"Well, kalau elo suka nggak bakal ada yang nyekek juga kali. Santai aja lah, nggak usah tegang gitu."

"Gue nyantai kok! "

"Ngomongnya kagak usah pake tanda seru kalo emang nyantai."

"Salahin author-nya dong, gimana sih lo! "

Akhirnya cowok Hyuuga itu memilih mengakhiri pertengkaran adu mulut mereka dan ia juga takkan memaksa Itachi untuk mengaku karena air muka si Uchiha sendiri sudah menunjukkan pengakuannya dan dalam hati ia tertawa sendiri melihat tingkahnya. "Yah, elo tau kan Hinata nggak bakal selamanya tinggal ama keluarga gue."

"Maksud lo? "Itachi mulai merasakan hal buruk dari pembicaraan ini dan ia tak mau mendengarnya.

"Tadinya gue nggak mau dan nolak kalo sampe Hinata tinggal bareng gue dan keluarga tapi gue akhirnya tau kalo Hinata kesepian dan nggak seharusnya gue nolak dia untuk tinggal di sini. Tapi jelas dia juga nggak bakal tinggal selamanya ama keluarga gue."

Mata onyx cowok Uchiha itu terlihat menerawang dan ia kembali memandangi Hinata yang mengitari taman dengan sepeda milik Neji. Jadi akan ada saat ia berpisah dari gadis itu? Tapi—tapi mengapa harus secepat ini? Mereka baru saja berteman dan salahkan jika ia mengharapkan suatu relasi yang lebih? Memikirkan Hinata terkadang membuat Itachi frustasi. Ia menghembuskan napas berat dan ia merasakan perih dihatinya. Seolah sebuah kesalahan jika ia menyukai gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Jadi dia mungkin bakal pergi ya…"

-oOo-

Suasana bulan Desember kali itu benar-benar musim dingin heboh dengan selingan badai salju yang hampir terjadi setiap hari. Tapi itu tak mengurungkan niat Itachi untuk pergi di malam terdingin yang pernah ia rasakan itu untuk mengunjungi Hinata. Sayang sekali Hinata tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi keluar rumah saat _winter_ seperti ini tapi jika Hinata tidak diperbolehkan pergi, maka dia yang akan datang menemui Hinata.

Itachi terus cengar-cengir sendiri membayangkan Hinata dan ia makin girang saja seolah ada api _portable_ yang mengikutinya dan melindunginya dari hawa dingin menusuk tulang sumsum dan mudah saja baginya mengumbar senyum langkanya itu berkali-kali. Senyum yang rela ia umbar dengan gratis untuk Hinata.

Setangkai mawar merah yang masih segar itu terus tegenggam ditangannya yang dingin dan gemetaran. Hari ini adalah 27 Desember, dan Itachi telah menunggu-nunggu hari ini sejak lama. Hari ulang tahun Hinata, hari spesial buat gadis itu juga buat Itachi dan sudah seharian tadi ia memikirkan rencana untuk hari istimewa ini. Karena tak tahu apa kesukaan Hinata juga benda apa yang sedang ia inginkan saat ini (kalau dia nanya namanya juga bukan surprise lagi dong) jadi ia memilih membeli setangkai mawar. Tapi bukan hadiah ini yang terpenting di hari istimewa ini.

Selagi berharap Neji sedang tidak dirumah—semoga ia sedang kencan dengan Tenten—Itachi menaiki undakan rumah sederhana itu. Cowok Uchiha itu merapatkan sweter yang ia kenakan dan ia menyesal mengapa ia lupa memakai mantel panjang yang telah ia siapkan sebelum pergi kemari tadi. Ia terlalu terburu-buru hari ini sehingga banyak hal yang terabaikan. Tapi tentu saja ia tak melupakan apapun di hari ulang tahun Hinata ini.

Kali ini ia harus bersabar karena ia telah menunggu selama lima menti penuh yang serasa berjam-jam pintu itu tak jua terbuka dan Itachi mulai khawatir pada kemungkinan penghuni rumah itu sedang tak ada di tempat. Cowok itu mulai waswas karena ia sudah menyusun rencana ini jauh-jauh hari tanpa sepengetahuan yang bersangkutan terutama Neji yang ember mulutnya dan ia takkan rela hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu ini malah jadi berantakan. Ia komat-kamit melancarkan doa dan mantra sambil terus mengetuk-ngetuk daun pintu yang dingin itu.

Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata Hinata...

Seolah dengan satu nama itu ia bisa mendapat keuntungan terbesar yang bisa ia raih dengan sekali lompat. Seolah dengan satu nama itu Itachi menemukan kedamaiannya begitu saja dan menyempurnakan hidupnya. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan segala kemungkinan lain yang mungki terjadi. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah hari ini harus berjalan sukses sesuai rencananya.

Sekali lagi dengan sabar Itachi mengetuk daun pintu tersebut meskipun emosi-meternya mulai naik dengan jantung yang berdebar seperti palu mengetuk lembaran kain. Di dalam pikirannya ia menyusun kalimat dan kata-kata yang akan ia ucapkan nanti dan baru sampai pada bagian paling asoy buat cowok Uchiha itu tatkala pintu itu benar-benar terbuka sesuai harapannya.

"Hina..?"

"Apa yang Uchiha-san lakukan disini?" Hinata melebarkan pintu yang tadinya bermaksud ia buka hanya untuk mengintip. "Ini sudah malam dan di luar dingin sekali, Uchiha-san mencari Neji-kun?"

"Tidak, "suara Itachi makin gemetar dan ia menggigil kedinginan dan ia ingin sekali mengatai kebodohan Hinata yang tak segera mempersilakannya masuk atau ia akan segera membeku dalam satu menit kedepan. Tapi menyinggung perasaan Hinata adalah hal yang tak mungkin ia lakukan, apalagi di hari spesial seperti ini. "Aku mencarimu."

"Mencariku? Ada perlu apa, Uchiha-san? Oh ya, silahkan masuk, ya ampun aku lupa, pasti Uchiha-san sangat kedinginan ya, "dengan polosnya Hinata berkata begitu seraya menuntun Itachi masuk ke dalam rumah yang sunyi dan sepi itu. "Neji-kun pergi dengan ibunya ke supermarket."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mencari Neji, "Itachi berharap Neji tidak segera pulang karena entah bagaimana ia berpikir bahwa hal yang akan ia lakukan ini hanya akan memicu tawa cowok Hyuuga itu dan pasti akan terlihat konyol jadi ia tak mau melibatkan satu orang bermulut macam keran bocor itu.

"Hina?"

Gadis Hyuuga itu berbalik untuk melihat ke arah Uchiha yang tertunduk wajahnya dan ia sedikit terkejut saat melihat tangan Itachi yang terulur di hadapannya dengan setangkai mawar cantik disana. Gadis itu hanya bisa _speechless_ dan menatap mawar itu tanda bisa bergerak ataupun bicara.

"H-h-happy birthday ya, Hinata-chan."

"U-U-Uchiha-san? "kini gantian Hinata yang tergagap. Dan dengan linglung ia menerima mawar itu dan tiba-tiba mengaduh pelan ketika menyentuh tangkai bunga tersbeut.

"Kenapa, Hina? Ada apa?"

Hinata menarik jari manisnya yang tertusuk duri mawar dan meneteskan darah dan lukanya memang tidak seberapa namun itu makin membuat Hinata benci dengan bunga bernama mawar. Jika itu bukan dari Itachi maka ia akan segera menggebah bunga itu seperti menggebah laba-laba yang merayapi lenganya.

"Hanya tertusuk duri saja, " jelas tak mungkin ia mengatakan bahwa ia amat tak menyukai mawar.

Tatakala mendengar suara pintu depan yang terbuka, si Uchiha itu menarik Hinata menuju pintu samping rumah karena ia menduga itu pasti Neji dan ia bertekad takkan pernah melibatkan Neji dalam hal ini.

"Ada apa, Uchiha-san? Kenapa kita harus keluar? Uchiha-san..?"

Hinata berhenti berbicara dan ia bisa mendengar suara Neji dari dalam rumah yang memanggilnya, ia ingin menyahut tapi Itachi mmebuat isyarat agar ia tetap diam tak bersuara maka ia pun menurut. Setelah suara Neji muali tenggelam oleh deru badai salju yang kian menguat, ia akhirnya baru sadar bahwa _mereka_ berdiri berhimpitan dan ini jelas melewati batas dari yang mereka lakukan selama ini.

"A-a-aku datang kemari tidak hanya untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu, Hina, "ucap Itachi tertahan, ia melindungi Hinata dari terpaan salju dengan tubuhnya yang jangkung. "D-dan aku ingin mengatakan bahwa.."

Hinata mengaduh kecil lagi ketika genggamannya pada tangkai mawar yang dipegangnya kelewat kuat dan kini jari telunjuknya yang menjadi korban. Darah semerah warna mawar pemberian Itachi itu mengalir menuruni jarinya dan sebelum Hinata membersihkannya di lengan sweternya si cowok Uchiha di hadapannya menarik pergelangan tangannya dan ia mengangkat telunjuk Hinata ke mulutnya. Rasa besi dan garam bercampur di dalam mulut Itachi ketika ia menghisap darah dari telunjuknya.

"Nee—Uchiha-san..."

Itachi mendongak menatap Hinata and for Nike's sake (again) ia melihat wajah si Hyuuga yang manis itu amat memerah dan entah mengapa ia senang melihat rona di wajahnya. Tentu saja ini bukan adegan romantis yang ia harapkan bakal terjadi dan yang ia atur dalam rencananya. Tapi dengan sedikit perubahan tampaknya tidak terlalu buruk.

"Happy birthday, Hinata, "Itachi mengecup telunjuk Hinata dan tersenyum lebar. Senyum yang baru sekali ini gadis itu lihat dan ia tak pernah mimpi Itachi bakal tersenyum seperti tadi. "A-aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku—aku—"

Itachi mengutuki dirinya yang tak jua memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakan tujuannya kemari tapi ia harus mengtakannya, tak pernah ia mengulur waktu dan ia takkan bertele-tele seperti ini.

"Ano, Uchiha-san, sepertinya Neji-kun mencariku dan—" Hinata tampaknya amat berusaha menghindari momen ini tapi Itachi takkan membiarkannya. Ia menahan lengan Hinata dan menarik dagunya dan bagi gadis Hyuuga itu senyum Itachi kali ini bagai seringai yang sama sekali tak membawa pertanda baik.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hinata, "Itachi mengecup bibir Hinata, ia tak melepaskanya sekalipun gadis itu menggeser wajahnya untuk menghindar. Kali ini Itachi berani untuk menatap wajah Hinata langsung apapun yang terjadi.

Akhirnya Hinata berhasil melepaskan cengkeraman Itachi dilengannya dan ia berlari menuju pintu samping untuk kembali masuk. "Ano, terima kasih, Uchiha—maksduku, Itachi-kun. Aku-aku juga menyukaimu. " Bersamaan dengan itu menghilang di dalam sana dan hanya suaranya yang tertinggal. "Jangan lupa untuk menyurati aku, Itachi-kun."

_Mengapa aku harus menyurati Hinata jika besok kami akan bertemu lagi?_ Pikir Itachi setengah geli tapi toh ia kembali menyusup keluar dari halaman rumah itu secepat mungkin karena mungkin sebentar lagi Neji akan mengetahui keberadaannya.

-oOo-

"Dimana si Hinata, Neji?" Tanya Itachi heran seraya celingak-celinguk menyapukan pandangannya ke seisi ruang tamu yang serasa kosong melompong tanpa kehadiran gadis Hyuuga itu. "Nee—hei, Neji, dimana si Hinata?"

Itachi sengaja berkunjung lagi malam ini untuk menengok Hinata dan ia ingin mengajaknya bicara secara pribadi tentang hal yang kemarin malam orang yang bersangkutan tidak jua menampakkan batang hidungnya dan ia sudah mulai waswas saja.

"Pergi, "jawab Neji nyolot. "Lagian, ngapain sih lo dateng kemari? Kagak biasanya lo mampir kecuali untuk pinjem PR buat lo salin. Nyariin Hina ya dia udah nggak tinggal disini lagi."

"Maksud lo? Hi-Hinata udah pindah atau elo yang ngusir dia?"

"Eh, asal jeplak aja lo ngomong, di-filter dulu kenapa. Nggak mungkin gue ngusir Hinata, "sahut Neji sewot 1000 watt mendengar ucapan Itachi yang menyengat itu. "Denger, Kurenai Yuhi-sama pengin Hinata tinggal bareng dia dan sepertinya Hinata sama sekali nggak menolak itu. Kebaikan hati Kurenai Yuhi-sama sangat sayang untuk ditolak, bukan? Jadi tadi—pas banget sepuluh menit sebelum elo dateng—dia dijemput ama Kurenai-san."

Itachi hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Neji kali itu. Mengapa Hinata tak memberitahunya? Apakah maksud perkataan Hinata kemarin itu bermaksud memberitahunya? Ia melihat ke arah jendela dimana langit malam begitu gelap, lebih gelap daripada biasanya, sesuram hatin yang berselimut kabut kali ini. Ditambah badai salju yang sekali lagi datang untuk mampir untuk mengitari kota itu.

"Itachi..?"

Mungkin masih ada waktu untuk menyusulnya. Ya, itu benar. Ada satu hal yang belum ia sampaikan secara keseluruhan pada Hinata dan itu tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi. Ia melesat keluar dari ruang tamu itu dan ia menyesali malam badai ini karena takkan ada kendaraan umum yang bisa ia tumpangi untuk menembus malam badai seperti ini. Ia tadi kemari hanya dengan mengendarai sepeda biasa karena badainya belum separah ini saat ia sampai kemari. Ia terus memaki cuaca dan ia menarik keluar sepedanya dari garasi dan berharap semoga badai ini tak menahannya toh pasti belum jauh juga bukan? Daripada ia berlari dan tak jels juntrungnya.

Maka ia menarik napas dalam-dalam merapatkan sweternya dan mulai mengayuh pedal sekuatnya dan secepat mungkin._ Oh tidak, cuaca diluar akan membuatku membeku seketika,_ pikirnya dan baru begitu saja ia merasa seolah otaknya membeku menjadi padat. Tapi bukan itulah masalah utamanya saat ini. Yang terpenting adalah mengejar Hinata. TITIK.

Entah kekuatan apa yang menyusupi dirinya sampai ia mampu mengayuh sebegitu cepat dan kuat seakan ada sosok yang menekan tombol turbo padanya. Ia tak mau terdengar klise tapi kekuatan cinta memang benar-benar nyata rupanya. Kabut dari salju yang turun menghalangi pandangannya dan samar-samar ia melihat sebuah mobil tua yang ia kenal yang melaju santai—lebih tepatnya kelewat lamban, mungkin karena mesinnya yang sudah tua—dan ia nyaris tak percaya dengan keberuntungannya. Secepat itukah ia mengayuh sepeda ini sampai bisa menyusul sebegitu cepatnya?

Ia telah sampai dipertigaan jalanan yang sepi dan lengan itu dan ia takkan rela membiarkan mobil tua yang melaju itu menghilang tepat di depan matanya karena tiba-tiba saja mobil itu menambah kecepatan. Maka dengan menentang hawa dingin dan tubuhnya yang mulai membeku Itachi mengayuh lebih kuat lagi tapi cahaya menyilaukan dari benda dihadapannya menghalanginya, ia menarik rem tangannya kuat-kuat.

Oh tidak, mobil itu kini telah benar-benar menghilang tepat di depan matanya. Ia menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

**To Be Continued**

**ooo****o****X****o****ooo**

Review please please *puppyeyes*

Thanks for RnR, Minna-san^^


End file.
